User talk:SunXia/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rusaburō Enkōgawa page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oct. Featured Article Did you really read my previous message? I meant the TEXT DESCRIPTION, NOT the picture.--Ethelion 01:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Profile Pictures While it was technically correct that she needs to face the screen, it is mandatory to discuss profile image changes first, regardless of the circumstances regarding the current one. Please keep this in mind in the future. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Images Hi. Just wanted to say thanks for the pictures and info you've been adding lately. Just one thing though (and your not in trouble over it): according to the image policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and I have added it to File:Yuzu Injured.png so that you can see how it should look. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Firstly, thank you for uploading those images on Kira's page. However, I am a little concerned with the deformed nature of the pictures. Particularly File:Izuru_Meets_Amagai.png and File:Izuru_and_Hisagi_save_Hinamori.png. I have uploaded a new version of both pictures so its fine now. But I would ask that in the future, when you upload images, please avoid resizing the images if at all possible and if you do resize them, please maintain the proportions so as to avoid distortions and image warping. Thanks again for the images. Kira's article has never looked better. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Images No problem I love to do it and it's not a big deal. I volunteered to seek for pictures for the Vizard's articles and while I was at it I noticed that some of the current pics had low quality or low resolution, so I took the opportunity to take those shots and improve the quality of the pictures we already have. I'm really glad I can help. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) We have a rule for our Image Policy. It's fairly new, so it's understandable if you're confused or didn't get it yet, but you need to go to Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery and post it for Rangiku's gallery. To be more specific, go to Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery#Cataloguing and start a new sub-section called "Images for Rangiku Matsumoto", so an administrator can add it onto Rangiku's gallery as soon as they see it. You have to make similar requests in the future for any other images you upload for other articles. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I already put the images up for Rangiku's gallery, but please remember to do the process I've explained to you with any other images you upload. If anything about it confuses you, feel free to ask me, Salubri, or Yyp for help. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) A few weeks ago, actually. Salubri figured the best way to makes sure every image is used and not just floating around is to insert every uploaded image into a gallery. The change made sense, so I agreed with it (and I think Yyp might have too). I'm not sure if Orihime has a gallery (she's the only one I know you've been uploading images for), but either way, bring up any images you know you've uploaded with the process I showed you. Image Galleries can only be created by administrators for now (hence why I told you to bring it up on the Gallery Talk Page). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gifs Thanks for the commendation but it really isn't much to take praise for since I found out Virtualdub makes gif's automatically. I used to make the gif's manually, which has its advantages, but these days I just feed Virtualdub an AVI file, get it to spit out a gif and then I just have to resize it and trim unnecessary frames and I am done! The hardest part is usually trying to get hold of a suitable avi file since most of the avi of Bleach episodes have some sort of issue with them :( Anyway, thanks yourself for all the images you have been uploading. If you keen to do some more image uploading you can check out the list of articles with image needs here. I recently did a quick biased image audit and listed articles in image need there. Biased because I only checked the Gotei 13 and totally ignored the Arrancar/Espada. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy basically they dont have to be cataloged to be in the articles but they do have to be cataloged in order to officially stay there. Otherwise they can and most likely will be deleted. Images should also be only as many images on a article that the article itself can support. No article should be over cluttered.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hair I started a discussion on her talk page. Tomboy Daisy (talk) 22:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I really can't even bother with the other arguments about Rangiku right now, tldr issues. But I will say you can stop trying to act like you're a know it all because you're using words you think are smart like moot. Point is darling that ginger is a word for hair color and you need to get over it. Ever heard of Ginger Spice? The show called As Told by Ginger? It's definitely a word you can use for redheads so just get over yourself because English speakers all over the world know that ginger is a synonym for redhead. .::TomboyDaisy::. 01:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, you're so useless. You're just trying to act smart again. Look I won't talk to you anymore as long as you won't talk to me since you're just simply annoying and not proving any points. .::TomboyDaisy::. 03:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Jeez even when I told you I wouldn't message you again if you didn't message me, meaning I was done as long as you didn't try to chew me out again, you do it anyway. Clearly you're the one being immature now. Grow up and quit speaking to me. .::TomboyDaisy::. 04:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Keep replying, you're just proving my points. Oh and the real world, is not the bleach wiki. Nice thinking by the way cause this is you, I'm calling you immature for not ending an argument that I myself can't seem to get over, and when I just keep it up I use the excuse of defending myself over things that are hardly insulting. Get, over, everything. I provided proof too btw, you just don't accept anything that doesn't agree with your opinion. .::TomboyDaisy::. 05:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I hope you talk like this in REAL LIFE. Also, why don't you take some of what you're saying into consideration for yourself. Your so called evidence didn't mean anything. In the end all that was proven was that her original hair color was GOLDEN BLONDE. That's definitely not a strawberry blonde, and definitely not the color she has in the anime. So good job acting like you won your argument or something. I already told you that if you stop trashing my talk page, I'd stop talking to you, ending this ridiculousness, but as it's obvious you're really the one who wants to get the "last word" as if that means anything, do so. Because next time you reply to me, and since you're such a child I know you will, I'm not going to continue at you any longer. I don't play games with people like you. So get your "omg I totally got the last word in therefore I feel like I just won this online argument" and we'll be done. .::TomboyDaisy::. 05:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, haha sorry about that. I dont know why she has not sent some of it my way but whatever. THis whole argument needs to end as we have proof from Kubo. Oh well, it will work its self out hopefully soon.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, don't worry about it. These kinds of arguments is are part and partial of a place like wiki. Believe it or not, it's not all that different in RL with libraries, archives and other places of information. In my line of work I have to deal with these kinds of institutions and a lot arguments always break out over the most insignificant things and some of the most bizarre decisions get made to resolve issues. So you know, I am used to this kind of things. Anyway, I am suppose to be inactive for a week, so I'll get back to my inactivity. Just wanted to let you know, you were correct on the ginger thing. I looked at half-dozen colour charts and couldn't find ginger anywhere. Also, thanks for all the images and if you are still up for supplying for images, perhaps you can lend the Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Project a hand. They have already written episode summaries that need images. Some we probably already have but others need to be found. If you can help out, that would be great! Keep-up the good work. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Apparently, you and I are the same person because we both used the word moot--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I see you could not resist saying moot in your posts as well--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) American vs. European Convention Back when the Grammar Corner was founded we had this discussion and while everyone had their own opinion, we decided to use american convention for everything. So that user was correct in changing it from realising to realizing.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem, convention is one of the trickiest things to deal with on a wiki like this. Being an american myself my skill with european convention is limited but understand you not knowing about that problem. Most people don't realize there are many unique conventions to the english language--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Response Well, Godisme asked the user to stop. If this keeps up, I will give the user a warning. If it turns anymore personal, we'll see how it plays out but I'll be forced to take action if things don't calm down. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rangiku Protection I know you went to Salubri for this, but I'm still around, so I protected the page. I'm protecting it indefinitely for the time being. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Images Im going to allow you to fix this one There is already a pic of Ikkaku releasing his zanpakuto in the same way, so now you need to place the one you put up for deletion also before uploading pics please take note of any that may already exist on the site, thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: plagarism Haha, well go ahead and steal it. Just don't steal my gender quote, im still waiting on someone who knows where that's from--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Haha, that is awesome. Firefly is my favorite show of all time so whenever I can, I throw a quote in there--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC)\ "You know what the chain of command is? It's the chain I go get and beat you with 'til you understand who's in ruttin' command here!"--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I am the grammar guy around here--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Rangiku Images Please figure out what your gonna do with the Rangiku anime images you placed up on the Image talk page they have been sitting there for some time and nothing seems to be happening. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for adding so many images, and for adding them so quickly, to the episode articles. This has been really helpful and its brought the anime summary project one step closer to completion. This also helps in illustrating many other articles, so thanks again :D. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 23:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the all the anime images! The anime summary articles are looking really good. I saw the message you left on the anime summary page. If you want to continue contributing images, you can see what the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project needs. A lot of the fight pages don't have enough images even when they they are not marked as "needing images". Fight summaries can only have anime images so all the latest fights aren't going to have any images, which is normal. But the older fight pages could probably need a few picture or better pictures. Also, if you want to write summaries, go right ahead. I used British spelling and expressions myself, or rather Commonwealth spelling and expressions, and most of the summary I write are written with those spelling and expression. So it's totally fine to use British expressions. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, I don't know if you like the Quincy, you could also have a look at the Quincy Special as most of those articles need images, layout correction and stuff like that. ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Looks good to me. Just remember to change the status to "needs checking for completion" on the fight summary page and then that's it! Your first summary done and dusted! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hi other me, I need a favor. I am doing episode 155 for the anime summary project and it has no pictures. My computer won't take screen shots for some reason so would you mind getting a few good pictures for me?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Im thinking, a shot of Rukia fighting Kaien, a shot of Rukia using Hado 73, Kaien's Nejibana, Kaien trapped by six rods of light, Aaronierres true face and then just one more of absolutely anything, surprise me! Thank you--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, as long as you can mostly make out what it is it should be fine. Thanks other me!--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) They are great, thank you! As for the Aaronierre one, I will keep the truefaces one, the full body and face one. Thank you so much--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You have referenced the wrong message I am not talking about the Kind reminder that he had given me but rather the message above it. I want to know why does he need to put up a message on my Usertalk page when he can just post it on the forum I have started. I consider that as Harrasment. You do not send people personal messages just because you cannot prove a point. Bharatram1 28 Aug 2010 21:57(UTC) You have referenced the wrong message I am not talking about the Kind reminder that he had given me but rather the message above it. I want to know why does he need to put up a message on my Usertalk page when he can just post it on the forum I have started. I consider that as harassment. You do not send people personal messages just because you cannot prove a point. Bharatram1 28 Aug 2010 21:57(UTC) That is what the Talk Pages are for in the wiki, to send other users messages for explanatiions on why things were done a certain way. Deleting things from talk pages are also prohibited. You really shouldn't take it so personally b/c all an admin is going to tell you is that it was within Godismes rights to send you those messages and that if you dont like it than dont frequent the site. Sorry if this sounds harsh but you should really read the policies for this wiki, that way you don't get "harrassed". UraharaHitsugaya (talk) 22:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well I am not questioning his achievements or his status in this community. I am just saying if he is going to run away from an argument instead of actually holding his grounds then he is a coward. Bharatram1 28 Aug 2010 23:50(UTC) And the argument ended there, you are the one who brought this up and pursuing it. Godisme is a big boy now and he should be able to take an insult rather than have guys like you sent to defend for him. Just stay out of our argument, He got insulted because he deserved it. End of Argument(P.S: Block me if you want, but then who is the child) Bharatram1 29 Aug 2010 00:00(UTC) Orihime Hey, I know you worked really hard on the Orihime page and everything so I thought that you would like to be the one to fix the issues with the page that have surfaced. I mean, the amount of detail and references in the article is great and much better then what it used to be. But its also way too much! Firstly, referencing, you don't have to reference each line. You can have a compound reference at the end of a block that just references a number of pages together. For example, the following paragraph currently has about five references but it only needs one because the three references can be collapsed together as I have demonstrated below. The group's return marks the beginning of the school semester. Orihime first appears as she delightfully greets Ichigo along with the others that had been in Soul Society with him over the summer. Keigo expresses his great bewilderment over the fact that Orihime, Chad and Uryū now appear to be close friends, finding this combination to be odd. Things appear to be back to normal when Orihime is ambushed by Chizuru Honshō, who has always had a crush on her, only to be kicked away when Orihime's best friend, Tatsuki, appears.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, page 6-8 Along with the others that had been to Soul Society, Orihime notices when Ichigo's badge starts to alert him to the presence of a Hollow nearby. She and Chad then fake a bathroom trip to follow Ichigo in order to see what is going on.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, page 12-13 In short, when Orihime appears for a X pages back to back, just summarise the X pages together and stick a compound references in the end. Also, if you have to reuse a reference then it is best to use the "name" function. For time you use the references you go Bleach manga; chapter x, page y and after that all you have to do is use . All this is to keep the list of references manageable and not to overwhelm readers with references. This is currently a problem with Orihime's article, as is the amount of sheer text. Too much detail can be overwhelming to the reader and can turn them off reading the article. So for the above paragraph, I would rewrite it as, On the first day of the new semester, Orihime greets Ichigo along with Chad and Ishida. Things appear to be back to normal as Orihime is ambushed by Chizuru Honshō and Tatsuki, as normal, intervenes to extract Orihime from Chizuru's grasp.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, page 6-8 Orihime notices when Ichigo's badge starts to alert him to the presence of a Hollow nearby and she, along with Chad, fake a bathroom trip to follow Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, page 12-13 Now you'll notice that I dropped the bit about Keigo noticing and commenting about Orihime and Chad and Ishida getting close because that's more about Keigo and not really Orihime. Although worded differently it could be more about Orihime. I guess what I am saying is that on Orihime's profile, the focus is on what Orihime is doing. It doesn't really matter what other people are doing around her except to the extent it effects her or puts her actions into context. Of course sometimes you have to explain what other people are doing so as not to give the wrong impression. Also, it is important to be concise so as not to overwhelm the reader. Anyway, I hope you'll decide to have another pass through Orihime's article and tighten the plot section and references so that its not as overwhelming as it is now. If you need any help reducing text, Lia and Godisme has been doing text reduction for other articles so they are experts in this now. Of course feel free to ask me any questions you like. Have fun and thanks for improving Orihime's article in the first place. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The plot section as a whole. Also, if a section is in good condition, it just means that the admins can skip it when they come to overhaul. Overhauling is for poorly written sections with no references and lots of speculation. Not for well written sections with proper referencing and stuff. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep, no out of universe language in the form of "in the manga" or "in the anime". We do mostly stick to the manga for plot sections but if you want to add what was only shown in the anime, you can do so. Just remember to add the anime reference and if you really want do something like Bleach anime; Episode X (content only seen in anime). That should be enough. Thanks for doing this! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC) User Troubles I see you are getting angry with these Yawehisme and ByakuyaMayuri as well. Well, there is no need to warn an already banned user :)--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Why thank you. Here is where you can find all the blocked users if you want http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, yeah those guys were just idiots. I left a very detailed message on the one who has yet to be blocked's page and tried to answer all their questions but I doubt they will understand it. Apparently they justified themselves by using an old rule that came with the wiki that says if a rule gets in your way while editing, ignore it. That's gone now so they cannot justify themselves any longer--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It's easy to get frustrated with these kind of things, but please refrain from talking down on them. By doing so, we're just annoying them as much as they're annoying us. It's better to just go through this with a sense of humility rather than resort to that kind of thing. Just a friendly warning; I've seen too much abuse on these talk pages as of late. Mohrpheus (talk) 01:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow Hmmm.... Pretty sure i wasn't talking to you so mind staying out of my conversation.. Please and Thankyou Text Reduction Yeah text reduction is not easy. I find it helps to keep the chapters open while doing it so that you can see what is important and whats not. I like to make rounds of cuts. First time I take out all the battle jargon, he hits blabla but blabla dodges and strikes behind him. Blababla blocks etc. Thats always first to go. Then take out anything that does not pertain to the character specifically such as anything where two other character are talking. Finally just take long parts from chapters and summarize them and change the reference to the chapter. With these fights we do not need multiple references to the same chapter a few pages apart. Just summarize the fight components of the chapter. I can;t really take a look for you as I have to hop in the shower and head to a meeting but if you want I can take a look when I get back. Im sure Lia will be on soon enough so ask her as she has done as many text reductions as I have--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I am glad it's over. But, at the end of the day everyone has their differences and no point in fighting with fellow Bleach fans. Also, is there anything I can do like right now? There seems to not be much on the Grammar page right now or I'm missing something and I wanna get down to doing something. Forum Hey other me, Salubri is requesting that all active members place a vote over at Forum:Should we use a Bot for large Scale Edits?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect? and give some feedback when you have a chance. I'd like to gather as much input & thoughts on this change as possible so that I can present it to wikia (if you don't want something passed on to them, its not a problem). It would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike or any suggestions etc. Thanks for your input, 11:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo Hey, would you mind finding me a picture of Ichigo in his bankai. I was looking through the image gallery and the only picture we have that clearly shows his bankai has Ichigo all bloody and battle worn. I am trying to design a new logo for this site and wanted to have Ichigo in bankai but as always I cannot take pics myself due to my failing computer. Just a nice shot of Ichigo in Bankai with little to no battle damage would be awesome. Thank you in advance--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, i think there may be a shot in the Amagai arc when the Hollows show up in Karakura town and Ichigo goes Bankai for no reason. Now I just need to do my best to recreate the Bleach logo since I cannot find a font for it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I grabbed that picture you uploaded. Thanks. I have begun cutting it. I never realized how intricate the drawing of Ichigo was until I started trying to cut him out of the background. Stupid spikey hair!--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Early episodes Hi, I noticed you seem to have access to the early episodes of the anime and get decent quality screenshots from them, would you mind telling me where you do it? I need to find some pics from some eps in the early arcs but taking snapshots from online streams usually gets LQ shots, where do you get yours? Do you download them or do you watch them online? Thanks [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 03:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ishida Thanks, actually the article was already in pretty good shape (not like Sui-Feng, the FKT arc was to cry over when I went over it) I just had to do some cuts, mainly in the early arcs and find some pics (I love searching for pics). I love Ishida's Equipment and P&A section, whoever put those together did an awesome job. As for the Orihime picture, I think the one you added is fine, I remember we had one where she was first activating her powers and the hairpin was glowing, it used to be in the article but I see it has been taken out, it should still be in the galleries or something, maybe you could take a look and see if you find something that suits. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Feature Voting Time is running out to choose January 2011's [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Article|'Feature Article']], [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture|'Featured Picture']] and [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote|'Featured Quote']]! Don't forget to register your vote. 22:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, how have you been? Last time I saw a message from you, it mentioned something about a hospital. Hope you are alright. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I hope you don't have to be in and out of hospitals soon! I am fine. A bit busy myself, so haven't been as active as I would like but such is life. Hope you can hang out there more soon! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, its been a while. I've been meaning to drop by and say hi to you but I've been rather busy of late, so how you been? Unfortunately I have a bit of work I would like to ask you to do as well. I see you have been getting images for the anime summary project. The fight summary project is on the bount arc as well and could use your help. A lot of the recent completions do not have any images. I have been getting a few but I am not all that great at getting images. Any help you can give would be very much appreciated.-- That sucks. I hope you get better. Thing on my end have been decent, nothing to complain about, just very busy. Glad to see you are back though--